


The Words We Don't Say

by IrogicalArgument



Series: The World is Our Sandbox [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, angsty, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrogicalArgument/pseuds/IrogicalArgument
Summary: Genesis is getting worse and they just don't seem to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in my one-shot songfics from FFN
> 
> inspired by Live Like We’re Dying by Kris Allen

“We should do something today.”

“We are, it’s called work. You should get back to it.”

“No, I mean something fun. We can even invite Zack, with his recent promotion he deserves it.”

That got heads up. Angeal and Sephiroth stared at Genesis as he paced with looks of bemused concern on their faces. Genesis near hated Zack and always referred to him as the Puppy with a condescending sneer. It was demeaning, but that was why he did it. And now he wanted to invite the hyperactive man out for a day of non-ShinRa fun? And he did so by complimenting him and using his real name? Something was up.

“Are you okay Genesis? You do not quite sound like yourself?”

“I agree with Angeal. The last time I heard you say Zack’s name was shortly before you met him.”

There was a flash of Genesis’s trademark red coat as he turned to make another pass through Sephiroth’s office. The three usually gathered there on the few days when there were no afternoon meetings. Paperwork might be horrible, but it was more manageable with other people.

Genesis flopped down onto the only couch in the Spartan office and dramatically covered his eyes with his arm. “My friends the fates are cruel.”

“He’s okay,” interrupted Angeal. “If he’s quoting Loveless he is more than fine.”

Genesis flipped onto his side to stare at the two men who had returned to their work. Closing his eyes, he silently counted to ten before opening them to see that nothing had changed. It seemed that after so many years of using Loveless to cover his fears his friends had finally started believing the lies, at just the point when he needed them to see past it. He slowly curled his hand into a weak fist and cursed at his failings. The Degradation had zapped most of his strength and his dramatic actions the past few weeks had begun taking their toll. Where once he could demolish robots with a light backhand he now had problems opening a jar even when using all of his strength. Who knew that the enhancements that had made him strong would now cause his downfall?

A muffled cough broke through his introspection, and he glanced up in horror to see Angeal coughing. The Mako running through their blood should have killed any cold before it started causing symptoms. In fact, the first cold Genesis had caught he got right as the degradation started. This shouldn’t be happening. Hollander had said that it was a problem with him that had caused the Degradation. If it was the mako that was the problem, then both of his friends were in danger. Hell, even the Puppy might start having issues. As much as he may hate the man he didn’t want to see that bright spark start to fade from the world.

“Angeal, when did you get sick?” Genesis questioned, trying desperately to keep the sadness from his voice.

“It’s nothing Genesis, I probably just caught it from you.”

Angeal didn’t notice the pain his words caused, but Sephiroth did. He saw the pain and then the denial and finally the acceptance. That stopped him more than Genesis’s earlier words. Those were the emotions he had found in the eyes of enemy soldiers before they were executed. The acceptance of death was not something he ever wanted to see in his friend’s eyes. Suddenly the impromptu day off that Genesis had wanted to take out of supposed boredom took a worrying turn.

“Genesis?” he questioned cautiously. “Why did you want to do something today?”

“Because you never know when you’re going to die. And you should enjoy every minute that life gives you.”

“We’re not going to die Genesis. The Mako will keep us healthy long beyond human possibilities.” There was a note of pleading in Sephiroth’s voice that Genesis barely caught. The man was as smart as ever to catch on so quickly.

“You say that now Sephiroth, but you never know what the future may bring.”

Angeal glanced up to look at his two best friends. Something had passed between the two in that exchange, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what. Pain in his shoulder made him grimace slightly before he started packing his work away. With his back hurting and his two friends distracted it was a guarantee that no more work would be finished today.

“Come on you two.” He said, walking between the look that was being passed. “It’s time for some of that proposed fun.”

“Agreed.” Was Sephiroth’s contribution as he swung his shorter leather jacket over his shoulder. Despite popular belief, he didn’t wear his long battle coat to the office.

A brilliant smile bloomed across Genesis’s face as he slowly levered himself from the couch he had been lying on. “I love you guys; I hope you know that.”

The two other men paused at the door where they had been gathering together all of the day's finished work. Genesis was graced with a beaming smile and a small sliver of one. And both smiles told him exactly what he needed to hear.

‘We love you too.’


End file.
